


Обрывая листы календаря

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Они познакомились случайно, когда Томо по пути из школы наткнулся на заблудившегося мальчишку. Тогда никто не думал, что случайное знакомство перерастет в дружбу, но в детстве всё случается как-то само собой".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обрывая листы календаря

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taiyou no Kame](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taiyou+no+Kame).



Им по одиннадцать лет, они сидят у Томохиро дома и смотрят какую-то случайную передачу.

— Я хотел бы быть путешественником, — с серьезным видом вдруг заявляет Рюсей, и Томо фыркает.

— Да ты не уйдешь дальше знакомой улицы. И сразу захочешь домой.

Рюсей никогда не обижается на подколки друга, а Томохиро не упускает возможности пошутить на тему того, что Рюсей в их возрасте всё еще такой домашний ребенок.

Они познакомились случайно, когда Томо по пути из школы наткнулся на заблудившегося мальчишку. Пока они вдвоем искали нужную улицу (Томохиро искал, а Рюсей даже не пытался запомнить дорогу), успели выяснить, что они одногодки, что семья Томо переехала в Осаку следом за его старшей сестрой, которая вышла здесь замуж, и что у Рюсея тоже есть две младшие сестры.

Тогда никто не думал, что случайное знакомство перерастет в дружбу, но в детстве всё случается как-то само собой.

***  
Им по четырнадцать, когда Рюсей впервые влюбляется. У Томохиро вянут уши слушать всю эту лабуду и появляется заочная неприязнь к незнакомой ему девчонке. Друг же становится еще более рассеянным, чем обычно, и почти перестает ходить с ним играть в футбол. От скуки Томо всерьез берется за гитару, которую ему когда-то подарил старший брат, и просит сестру взять его к себе в танцевальную студию. Ему хватает двух месяцев, чтобы окончательно втянуться — ровно столько длится влюбленность Рюсея. Они учатся общаться практически заново, наверстывая упущенное и сглаживая не пойми откуда возникшую неловкость.

***  
Им по семнадцать, когда они впервые пробуют курить. Томохиро кривится и кашляет от дыма, хотя это была именно его идея, а Рюсей просто молча трет слезящиеся глаза. Из них двоих втягивается именно он, и Томо невольно обижается: кажется, будто это именно Рюсей — старший. И пусть разница в их возрасте всего полтора месяца, Томо слишком привык брать на себя ответственность, помогать и… Возможно, это просто его «материнский инстинкт», как он сам это называет. А возможно, ему стоило раньше заметить, что его друг давно уже не тот маленький мальчик, которому он когда-то помогал искать дорогу домой. Рюсей как-то неожиданно повзрослел: перегнал его в росте, похорошел, у него очень красиво заострились черты лица. И Томохиро не хочет признавать, что чувствует себя рядом с ним мальчишкой, мелким и самым что ни на есть заурядным. Но едва ли не больше этого он боится, что в нем просто-напросто перестанут нуждаться.

***  
Им по восемнадцать, когда Томо пытается возвести между ними стену, первый раз в жизни — осознанно. Рюсей обижается и не может понять, что происходит, а ему не хотят ничего объяснять. Прежде всегда жизнерадостный и непоседливый, сейчас Томохиро закрывается в себе, и Рюсея это пугает больше, чем когда-то в детстве пугала перспектива заблудиться в незнакомом районе. Он пытается тянуться к нему сам, но его раз за разом отталкивают. Он чувствовал бы себя преданным, если бы не знал одной простой истины: Томохиро не способен его предать.

***  
В девятнадцать Томо берут в танцевальный коллектив, и он на несколько месяцев уезжает из дома, чтобы вернуться, вопреки всему, отдохнувшим и почти таким же, как раньше. Почти — потому что вместо привычных насмешки и веселья или даже холода и грусти последних месяцев теперь в его глазах Рюсей видит спокойствие и тепло. Словно за это время Томо принял то, что не давало ему покоя. Рюсей пока не имеет ни малейшего понятия, чем вызваны эти перемены, но он очень хочет узнать. Потому что понимать, что в жизни Томохиро происходит что-то, о чем он ровным счетом ничего не знает — это неприятно. Он слишком привык быть частью этой самой жизни.

***  
Им по двадцать, и они, как и девять лет назад, сидят в квартире, только теперь уже несколько месяцев как одной на двоих, и лениво прислушиваются к работающему телевизору.

— Ты когда-то хотел быть путешественником, помнишь? — Томохиро насмешливо щурит глаза и смотрит снизу вверх, чуть приподнимая голову с подлокотника дивана.

— Только ты приблизился к этому куда в большей степени, — хмыкает Рюсей. — Когда у вас следующая стажировка?

— Через две неделе. В Йокогаме.

Томо морщится. Больше всего он не любит именно такие моменты, когда приходится сообщать о своей следующей поездке. Он знает, что ему всё равно улыбнутся в ответ, пусть даже улыбка эта получится не особенно веселой. Но он не может отказаться от танцев и от подобной возможности, а Рюсей это принимает.

Ведь, в конце концов, от него Томо отказаться тоже не может.


End file.
